josieamberfandomcom-20200216-history
The Guardian
The Guardian By Highestbounty123 Introduction This is simply a story i've had in my head for quite a while and wanted to post it somewhere, and since Unwritten wiki is dead, rest in wherever and however wikis rest after they die, i decided to begin a new story on Josie Amber Wiki, why? Cause i love it here. Chapter 1 - A Choice, Never Had One Narrator: Basically this is a no getting paid for job, it's every night incuding saturday nights, I don't get paid no matter how hard i work, and......Well, let's just say this job is better than being a Junk Man, why? Cause i don't get paid or vacation. 10 years ago, in the middle of a wide valley with beautiful green grass, trees and flowers blooming everywhere. Two kids, a boy and a younger girl sat with a woman under a tree's shadow sleeping next to her. Woman: My, my, you played alot today didn't you kids? ???: Mommy, what's for lunch? Mother: What would you like to eat Gabriel? Gabriel: Chicken soup, what about you, Kani? Kani: Cake Mother: But cake is dessert and not lunch, so how about chicken soup too? Kani: 'Kay.... Hours later at night when the full moon was out and the kids were sleeping in their bedrooms, the mother quickly entered their bedrooms and woke them up panicing. She carried both of them running into the basement and letting them get inside before closing the door. Kani: Mommy, what is it? Mother: Just stay in here for a while and mommy will be back Gabriel: You promise not to take too long? Mother: Gabriel, take good care of your sister for me okay? Gabriel nodded his head in agreement promising his mother to take care of his sister. Mother: Now listen carefully, if someone aside me knocks on the door before the sun comes out, then run into that hole over there and get in it as deep as you can, okay? Kani: But i'm scared of the dark Mother: I know, but you have to be brave for your mommy okay? Kani also nodded her head in agreement. The mother closed the door and locked it then she looked behind her seeing a figure of a man walking through the bushes, she quickly took a silver rod that was next to her preparing to hit the mysterious figure, suddenly a wolf came on top of the house howling towards the moon with its vicious red glowy eyes looking at the mother, then hte mysterious man figure from the bushes came out with its pointy ears and white eyes. The mother quickly ran away far from the house making the two follow her and right when the wolf was close to her she hit it with her silver rod killing it as seen with the large amount of blood coming out of the wolf's head. The mother looked around looking for the other man figure with the pointy ears, just when she thought he has gone, the man came from behind her showing his fangs as the mothers scream was heard loudly through the valley but the kids didn't hear it from the darkness of the basement. 10 years in the current timeline a grown up Gabriel who is in the age of 21, wearing a white shirt with short sleeves, black pants with a brownish green belt tied around his waist, black shoes, a necklace with a ring that has a green crystal on it around his neck, short messy black hair, his right eye is red and his left is grey with black pupils on each one of them. He walked through the sidewalk looking around in the big city of new york. Gabriel: Lesse, job, job, job......Nothin', damn if only my eyes were normal and didn't make me look like i was cut by some gangster in a free roll street fight or somethin', makes me look like a criminal or ex con, better ex con A young man wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket over it, black pants with a grey belt, black shoes, spikey brown hair and dark eyes patted Gabriel's shoulder smiling towards him. Gabriel: Rex? Watcha doin' here? Rex: I'm here to see how my good pal's doing, that's what Gabriel: Kani's still at work and she won't be back till 10 Rex:..........How obvious? Gabriel: What do ya mean? That's one of the main reasons we're best pals ain't it? Rex: Eh? I'm insulted by that Gabriel: Ah shut it or i'll smack ya face in, now help me find a good job with less working and more relaxin' Rex: Why not work along with me? It'll be great, the two of us showing everyone else how it's done Gabriel: You're a mail man dammit, i ain't doin' no mailin' half way across the big city of NY, i didn't even know people still use mail boxes Rex: Hey now i ain't happy with it either but it's not like i can get any job i want Gabriel: Same here dammit, everyone thinks i'm a criminal or a psychopath just cause of my scary eyes, no woman would look me in the eyes and say a measely "hello" Rex: Yeah well, I'll be goin' now, my break's over so see ya Gabriel: It's sunday Rex quickly dashed off in a hurry leaving Gabriel behind. Gabriel looked unamused by Rex's escape attemp and kept on walking. Later at night, Kani came home into her and Gabriel's wide apartment in the fancy hotel they live in, she is 20 now and wears a black shirt with long sleeves, has long white flowy hair, blue eyes and wears a black skirt. She entered the apartment and saw Gabriel sitting on the couch looking depressed. Kani: No luck today either, Gabe? Gabriel: Yeah Kani: I keep telling you, you don't have to get a job, we're doing okay now with my job as the vice president of the company i work for Gabriel: It ain't that, i just feel bad for making you do all the work, that's all, i wanna pay for the bills sometimes too, since i'm the big brother i should also be taking care of you, too Kani: I know, by the way i got you your favorite Gabriel: Chicken soup? Kani: Yup Gabriel: I love ya sis Suddenly Gabriel's phone rang saying the caller is Mikki, Gabriels answered his phone looking unhappy. Gabriel: Ahem, hello? Mikki: DON'T YOU HELLO ME DAMMIT! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU'RE 3 SECONDS LATE DAMMIT!!! Gabriel: It's 8 already? Damn, well fine I'll get goin', see ya Mikki Mikki: Bye Gabe, and say hi for ya sis for me Gabriel hung up and grabbed his black duster and wore his ring on his index finger. Kani: You have to go already? Gabriel: I have to Kani, that's basically the duty of the first born of our family, sorry, save me the chicken soup in the fridge Kani: Okay.... Gabriel: I'm sorry, i don't like this either but you know what'll happen if i don't do it, I promise I'll spend more time with you on saturday morning okay? Kani nodded her head to Gabriel, Gabriel smiled and left the apartment jumping through the window landing safely on his feet. Gabriel looked around him holding a pistol in his hand. He slowly walked hearing several voices coming from every corner of the trash cans, suddenly, Gabriel turned around aiming two pistols at a large wolf that jumped from behind him, Gabriel shot the wolf in the head killing it, when he got closer it was discovered to be the mythical Werewolf, half man half wolf, dead before Gabriel's eyes, he then turned around again killing a man but then getting closer to it revealing the dead man's pale skin, sharp fangs, pupiless eyes and pointy ears, revealing the man being the mythical Vampire. Gabriel: Okay, you can come out all of ya, i promise I'll make you rest in peace in this night with the full moon Suddenly, large groups of Werewolfs and Vampires began to surround the area around Gabriel as he aimed his guns at each one he saw popping out surrounding him completely with no way of escape. Vampire: Get away from here you mutts, the Guardian's blood shall be ours Werewolf: No, he's family has killed many of our kind through generations, we cannot allow it to continue so we shall kill him here and now by us to regain our honor as the lords of the night, so step aside Vampires Vampire: NEVER! Werewolf: Fine then you shall die as well as i rip you open Gabriel: Why am i always in the middle of these things? Everyone: SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY! All the Werewolves and Vampires surrounding Gabriel shouted at him, Gabriel lowered his guns and smiled suddenly making the guns disapear into thin air. Gabriel: Alrighty then, I'll put out the big guns to finish the vamps quickly Suddenly a flare gun apeared iin Gabriel's hand, he fired the flare up into the sky making it explode into an incredibly bright light that it started to burn the Vampires' flesh, half the Vampires already retreated while others remained and charged at Gabriel, Gabriel simply shot another flare burning the rest of the vampires to dust. Gabriel: 'Kay, Werewolf exterminator comin' up The werewolves charged at Gabriel all at once, Gabriel made two silver sword apear in his hands as he charged at the werewolves, minutes later, Gabriel stood on a large pile of dead werewolf copse, he looked around and saw a couple shocked that they didn't move one bit. Gabriel: Again, okay now, I'll make it quick Gabriel walked to the shocked couple with the two silver swords disapeared, he grabbed his ring and put it infront of their eyes. Gabriel: Now listen up, when i say three you forget ya saw anything related to werewolves or vampires or me standing on a pile of dead werewolf bodies that you saw today, you walked through here and kept on walking and now you continue to enjoy your night peacefully, and three The couple walked away apearing calm again, Gabriel looked with a gloomy face at the couple leaving then at his ring. Gabriel: West side of the city, better hurry Gabriel (Narrator): So this is what i do, I protect humanity from beings of the night that exactly 90% of their population resides here in New York city cause of its large scale, they just hide in morning and plan on attack at night, but i stop 'em whenever i can, Vampires are the most common, Werewolves apear only at a full moon though and they are very agressive, but why me? Cause it's the family tradition, since the beginning of the belief of Anubis and the falcon headed guy in the time of Egypt, and i am the first born so i have to do this, and not just for humanity but because i want to protect my sister, just how i promised mom. So to make it short, i'm the freakin' guardian of humanity, dammit. The End Chapter 2 - Lords of the Night Gabriel returned to his apartment in 5:30 in the morning with his face covered in blood and visible scratches on his duster. He walked into the room exhausted, he fell on his bed and fell alseep. Suddenly the lights were turned on and Kani was standing outside Gabriel's room. Kani: Don't think I'll let you sleep on the bed with blood across your face and so much sweat, go wash your face now Gabriel: But if i do that i won't be so sleepy anymore Kani: And take off your duster and you go to sleep, also put on your pijamas that i bought you every once in a while so they don't go to waste Gabriel: Let me sleep please, a Vampire nearly decapitated me tonight, so let me enjoy my head until i nearly get it decapitated again Kani: Okay but just this night, I'll leave the food on the table as usual Later in the morning in 12:54 PM, Gabriel woke up and washed his face off the blood of the Vampires and Werewolves, he took off his duster and sat down on the couch relaxing, he saw his phone and looked at it seeing he has several messages from Mikki. Gabriel: 123 messages in the last 6 hours.......Oh and now it's 124, well better go see how's he doin' Gabriel left his apartment and walked through the city wearing his usual white shirt. He entered an abandoned building and walked to Mikki, Mikki has spikey black hair, green eyes, wears a grey shirt with short sleeves with a jacket over it, black pants with a rope for a belt and sandals. Mikki turned to Gabriel who was behind him. Mikki: Finally, where have ya been? I sent you 124 messages telling you about the emergen-... Gabriel then grabbed Mikki's head looking angery at him. Gabriel: 6 hours ago, it was midnight, i was still fighting off a bunch of Gargoyles and Vampires, and you send me messages about an emergency? Mikki: Ah......Okay Gabriel let go off of Mikki's head and sat down on a chair. Gabriel: So what's the emergency? Dracula's coming? Mikki: No, it's something else, for some reason, many night creatures are slowly becoming smaller in number of attacking that some even commited suicide and left the city to go to hiding Gabriel: Why? Mikki: So, after more than a thousand years you decide to show up again, The Lords of the Night are coming to New York to gather around for a special meeting as i heard from Toth Gabriel: Toth is still alive? I thought he died in his mission in Egypt Mikki: The Pharaoh was indeed upset for the unplanned meeting but luckily Toth is a true immortal, unlike me, so he can't die Gabriel: Really? So, he's not just forever leaving but also completely eternal and can't be killed no matter what? Mikki: Exactly, but i can die from decapitation and other stuff, luckily though i can heal overtime, by the way, do you need any refill for your ring? Gabriel: Well i used two flares, three shotguns and one bazooka also need to refill for my ammo Mikki: Ah jeez, can't you use explosive weapons on the 4th of July like we agreed on? Mikki stood up and walked to a closet, he openned it revealing a gigantic space with alot of weapons in every corner of it. Gabriel walked into the large space and pointed his ring at the weapons causing all of them to get sucked into the crystal like a vacuum. Gabriel: Filled up space once more Mikki: Why do you always forget the most none explosive weapons? Gabriel: Cause explosive weapons are my favorite Mikki: Try using a gun or sword mostly Gabriel:....... Mikki:........ Gabriel:.....No..... Mikki: It's amazing how i'm friends with a gloomy Guardian like you Gabriel: Listen here, i never wanted to be the Guardian of this here world, mainly cause i never knew about so i couldn't get ready for it but still i didn't get paid one bit for it, i believed my dad was dead for 16 years but then a day after my 21st birthday i hear he died not long ago and that now i have to protect the whole freakin' world from Vampires and Werewolves and other night creatures Mikki: Well i'm sorry but this is what you have to do since you are the only human being who cannot be turned to a Vampire or Werewolf or anyother creature that turns those it injures to its own race, it's in your blood Gabriel: Okay, so who are the Lords of the Night Mikki: Well Dracula is one of them but he won't be attending for his fear of, well, you going after him, Ennedi the legendary sabertooth tiger with black fur who rules the nights of England, Amano the Black Dog who is the most dangerous canine in British world, Degram the Werewolf king who rules London with his might who also happens to be the incredibly rare Alpha Werewolves, Ramon the shadow man who roams the lands feeding on fear from humans who get nightmares, Owl the legendary Owlman who apears, kills and hunts at night only, and finally the most dangerous and fearfull Night Lord who is the King and ruler of the darkness and shadows of the night, the nameless Bogeyman. We need to be careful cause each one of them is incredibly powerful even if they aren't immortal like Vampires or Dracula.....WHY ARE YOU ASLEEP?! Mikki shouted at Gabriel who fell asleep on his chair, Mikki threw a book on Gabriel's head waking him up. Gabriel seemed gloomy as ever without any expression of pain. Gabriel: I already know who the Lords of the Night are so no need to worry Mikki: Just get ready, just in case, i prepared some holy water to be delivered here by Toth a few days ago, guess the North Pole is too much for the poor guy to handle even for an absolute immortal Gabriel: Poor guy, well thanks for the warning Mikki, I'm gonna go home now and maybe even eat me something or look for a job before 8 and spend another few hours killing Mikki: 'Kay, see ya Gabriel left Mikki's building and looked at a metal pole for a while, suddenly Gabriel began to bash his head into the pole. Gabriel: DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS SHIT WHEN I DON'T WANNA!!!!!!!!!!!! After a while Gabriel left the metal pole broken from his head bashing into it, he walked away with a small bleeding on his forehead as he headed home. The End Category:Highestbounty123